


Drunker

by Hermes_Zeppeli



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli
Summary: "How I was, how I could have been. That's all lost. And, in all this chaos... there's you".Barnaby searches for his lost past, and come to terms with it.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 9
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Drunker

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the COW-T 10, week 7, mission 2 "photo of a sad man"
> 
> warning: angst  
> words: 1809
> 
> Set during the gap year in episode 25.
> 
> This is essentially the extended version of a drabble I wrote - you don't have to read it, but if you're curious this is [ Drunk ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221189)  
> (warning: it could be considered spoilery)

“I'm sorry, Mr. Brooks” the doctor said,“I don't think modern medicine can do anything at this point”

Barnaby looked out at the window, dejected. He didn't have much hope to begin with, but actually hearing that was a different matter.

“We understand so little about NEXT powers, and even less on psychic ones. maybe there's someone out there with a NEXT power that could help your condition, but-”

Barnaby's voice trembled, despite his efforts to stay calm.  
“I... don't want anyone else to mess around with my mind, ever again...”

The doctor nodded. She adjusted her glasses. “I thought you would say that. I'm really sorry, Mr. Brooks”

The mere thought of letting someone wonder in that mess, hoping for the best, made Barnaby want to run away screaming. They could do whatever they wanted with his mind, just like Maverick had done.  
And, even if they had good intentions, mistakes could still happen.

Even a well-intentioned person could do immense damage. And he didn't want to lose even more of the little he did remember.

-

After his visit, Barnaby walked alone to a nearby park.  
He had followed his psychologist's suggestion and now he carried a camera around.  
He took at least one photo a day.  
It was reassuring, having evidence.  
He was starting to actually like the hobby, and he now was taking a course in photography. He had seen some improvement.

He sat in a bench near an artificial lake and just stared at the peaceful ducks that were swimming there, lost in his thoughts.

He had let his beard grow out.  
He hadn't visited the hairstylist in months and now his hair reached the middle of his back. He had tied it in a messy bun. His fancy suits had been replaced by ordinary sweatpants and hoodies.

It had been hard at the start, but after four months since he had retired few people recognized him. He was just one more face in the crowd, thankfully.  
He just wanted to be left alone.

He was glad that Agnes had been so understanding, for her standards. She didn't want to let him resign at first since it would have been a hard hit to the show.  
But she had to accept it, even if she had asked him to reconsider. She had left him saying that a dramatic absence what also the perfect setting for a grand return.  
Barnaby didn't know if there was ever going to be a “grand return”.

And it wasn't just because Kotetsu had quit – even if it was part of the reason.  
He needed to take a break, after everything that had happened.  
He didn't know that to do with his life, honestly.  
Maverick had carefully, meticulously carved his path so deeply Barnaby couldn't imagine doing anything different. 

Kotetsu had offered him a place in his home in Oriental Town, but he had refused.  
Even if the prospect was tempting, Barnaby thought that leaving Kotetsu alone with his family was for the best.  
He couldn't monopolize the man as he had done in the last few months.  
Kaede needed a guide to learn how to use her powers, and Kotetsu time to adjust to his decreasing ones.

His phone rang.  
He jumped out of his seat.  
He could imagine who the caller was.  
He sighed but fished it out from his pocket regardless.

“Bunny! Hello! How are you?”

Barnaby smiled hearing that cheerful tone, despite everything.

“I'm good Kotetsu, thanks”

“Are you eating well?”

“Of course, don't worry! And you? How is it going?”

“Well, my powers are still decreasing... but it wasn't as bad as I initially thought! I'm still in observation, but maybe they're not going to disappear permanently! I hope so, at least... but Kaede, wow! You should see her!”

Barnaby relaxed back in the bench, ready for a detailed explanation of the latest developments.  
That warm voice was so soothing.

-

“Hello Bunny, where are you?”

Barnaby picked up, his usual 'I'm fine' already on his lips but he was taken aback by the unusual question.

“Where? I was going for groceries. Why?”

“Ha ha, you see... I'm in Central Station!”

“Whaaat?”

Barnaby caught the first train to meet Kotetsu.

He took sight of him almost immediately.

“Kotetsu!”

Kotetsu made a double take. It was the first time they had seen each other in months.

Barnaby was a bit embarrassed. He would have at least shaved and dressed a little better if he knew he was going to meet Kotetsu.

Kotetsu hugged him, going as far as lifting him up a bit.  
That got them a few curious stares. And Barnaby was embarrassed for totally different reasons.

“Woah, Kotetsu!”

Barnaby hid his face a little more with his scarf.  
Kotetsu's smile was blinding.

“I've missed you, Bunny!”

It was something so simple... but that left Barnaby out of breath for a moment.

“I.. me too”

-

“Did you have something to do here in the city?”

“Oh, don't worry! We have time! How about going to the cinema?”

Barnaby was left with the doubt... maybe he had made Kotetsu worry so much he had decided to check on him.

“Why are you here, Kotetsu? You should have stayed home, if Kaede-”

“ Oh, she's doing fine, and I said I was going to stay away for a bit... I just wanted to see you, Bunny!”

Barnaby was left with his mouth hanging open again. There wasn't anything he could say to that. Kotetsu misinterpreted his silence.

“What? We used to see each other every day, you're saying you don't miss me, not even a little?” Kotetsu's tone was playful.

Terribly.

Barnaby scoffed, but the edge was lost “tsk... maybe a little. But it's better if I avoid crowded places, we could be recognized. Let's go home”

-

They went to Kotetsu's apartment.

“Whoa! Man, I feel guilty now! There was no need to...”

Barnaby was the one taking care of the place during Kotetsu's absence.

Barnaby had thought of hiring someone to clean once in a while but he had decided to do it himself. It wasn't like he didn't have the time to do it.  
He went at least twice a week and sometimes stayed over.  
It was cleaner than it ever was while Kotetsu lived in there.

“Don't worry about it” Barnaby shrugged it off. It kept him busy. He needed that.

Kotetsu didn't have any intention of selling the place. Too many memories.  
And having a place in Sternbild's Bronze Stage was useful.  
Even if he chose to stay in Oriental Town it would have been better to rent the place, rather than sell it

“So, how about pizza?”

“Sounds good to me”  
-

They were watching a silly movie Barnaby didn't really pay much attention to.

“Do you really have to go tonight?” he asked, casually.

“Oh? Well, I thought I'd take the last train but... yeah, I could stay the night, I guess?”

Kotetsu smiled, scratching his head “Well, I went here without telling you anything, in a spur of the moment, you could have been busy, so I didn't mean to take so much of your time...”

Barnaby almost laughed.

Busy? With what? 

He had never had more time in his life.

That he remembered of, at least.

“Sure, It was unexpected but nice and... I was supposed to go alone, but since you're already here...”

Kotetsu noticed the shift in his tone. He paused the movie.  
“Uh? Where?”

“I'm been investigating my early years, you know... what really happened after my parents died. I thought Maverick had adopted me, but- ” Barnaby's voice shook, despite everything. This was so frustrating “ but I lived in an orphanage, in the outskirts of Sternbild, until I was old enough to enrol in Hero Academy”

Kotetsu didn't say anything, but he gently put a hand over his shoulder.  
Barnaby continued,“ I spent more than ten years in there, but almost no one remembers me... of course Maverick made sure to erase the memories of who knew me best”.  
He could say a lot of things about the man, but he wasn't stupid.  
“It was a small structure, but I guess that even for him it wasn't possible to track every single child that lived in there. Or every member of the staff, for that matter. I asked the around, and of course, they didn't remember me, but we found some documents that prove I live there”.  
“That's good, right?” Kotetsu said encouragingly.  
Barnaby nodded.  
“They helped me search for other children that lived in there with me, anyone that could have some information about me. And I found this lady. She was a volunteer that helped in the orphanage for a short period of time, but she remembers something! She agreed to meet tomorrow”

“That's... awesome! I'm happy for you, Barnaby!”

“Yeah. I was going to go alone but.. I would appreciate if you would come with me...”

“Of course, Bunny! Why you didn't tell me anything about this before? I would have come!”

“Yeah, I thought so but I didn't want to bother you... Thanks, Kotetsu”

Why is it so hard to ask for help?

-

He woke up early to take his time getting ready for the day.  
He had to at least pretend he had his shit together.  
He used the razor he had in his drawer in Kotetsu's bathroom.  
His hair was a mess.  
Especially his bangs that had grown past his eyes but they still weren't long enough to be able to tie them up with the rest.  
He gave up and parted them as he did lately.  
Thankfully he had decent clothes in Kotetsu's closet.

He went on preparing breakfast for both of them, but his mind was elsewhere.  
He was nervous. 

Why did he agree to meet that lady?  
It wasn't like he would remember anything.

It would just feel like someone's else life... like always.

He had spoken with an old janitor of the place before, someone that had escaped Maverick's alteration by sheer luck.

He had told him at length about him, even showed him an old photo but that didn't trigger anything in his mind.  
He had said he liked to study and was quite friendly and polite with everyone.

“Uhmmm... morning, Bunny...”

Barnaby almost dropped the plate he had in his hand.

“K-Kotetsu?!”

“uhmm... how late is it?”

-

They were going to meet Amy Rhodes, a 34-year-old caretaker.  
Her first training period had been in Barnaby's orphanage.

She was supposed to stay there for three months, but she had a car accident and had to resign before the date.

Something not even Maverick could have foreseen.

Amy lived in the Bronze Stage, not that far from Kotetsu's apartment.  
Her home was a tiny house near a park, surrounded by plants.

"Good morning! Come on in!"


End file.
